Don't Be Shy Girl
by LilCutieGoddess013
Summary: Bulma is unpopular and she goes to prom but as the night goes on she wishes she hadn't but vegeta makes her feel at home.


Don't Be Shy, Girl A/N:Hey this is just a lil one shot, about bulma and Vegeta (DUH!) It's prom and Bulma starts to think she really shouldn't have come but Vgeeta makes her feel welcome. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I snapped the last clip into my hair and turned around to look over my reflection in the mirror, My pearl white dress glittered around me at the slightest move and my silky blue hair was tightly wrapped into a uniqe bun while small wringlets drapped gracefully down the side of my face. I couldn't deny that I looked better than my usual grungy self. The only thing that needed to be fixed was the thick pair of glasses that heavily layed on the tip of my nose. I slipped them off and squinted as my once clear image blurred together in a mix of white, blue, and a pale peach. I grabbed for my new contact lenses and moved clumsily to the bathroom. After I replaced my glasses I walked back out to my room again looking over myself. "Bulma hunny are you ready?"  
  
I straightened out the small wrinkles that was spread acress my beaded gown and sighed lightly. I might not have been the most popular girl in school but this was my prom night too and I would make the best of it...alone ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quickly I ran across the mess that I called my room and opened my closet pulling out a suit that was covered by paper. I ran back to my bathrom and hurridly put it on, Sasha was going to kill me if I was late for prom. Outside the bathroom I heard my door open and knew that Kakarrot must be here, that or my mother wanted a picture of me before I drove off for my last highschool event. She was so sentamental. After I finished with my suit I burst out of the bathroom and ran to my dresser leaping over my fallen laundrey basket in the process. I grabbed for my cologen but was blinded by a bright flash before I could bet a grip. "MOM!" I yelled grabing for it again and spraying myself a couple times before I straightened out my suit and grabbed the small red rose on my bed and placed it in my right chest pocket.  
  
"Are you ready Vegeta?" My mom sniffed to me and I rolled my eyes as I walked over to her. "Mom, it'll be ok I promise, please just don't cry." I hugged her lightly and she began to sob heavily. I pulled away and gave her a short kiss on the cheek before leaveing. "I'll be back later, and I love you ok?" I aked and rolled my eyes and I walked outside running into Kakarrot.  
  
"C'mon, my mom is haveing her 'My baby is all grown up' breakdown!" I hissed as we jogged over to the limo he had pulled up in. I climbed in and sat takeing a deep breath, why was my prom night screwing up? ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My fathers limo pulled up infront of the school and my driver scurried over to my door opening it for me. I smiled at him as I stepped out and walked through the decorated double doors at the entrance. As I walked through I heard a loud hiss from the smoke machines as they sprayed out makeing the floor look as if everyone were walking on clouds. But I guess that was point being that the theme was 'Heavan on earth' A slow song drifted from the enormouse speakers at the other end of the room and seramoniously everyone paired up and swayed together to the soft song.  
  
I stepped back agaist the wall by the snack table and watched as all the couples quietly moved around the cloud covered dance floor. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kakarott climbed out of the limo as we came to his harpys house. I don't know why he was so nervous, I mean I had to pick up my girlfriend too but I wasn't freaking out and nearly haveing a heart attack! I watched as he stumbled clumsily up the steps and ring the doorbell. It open slowly showing a huge man grinned widly and caught Kakarott in a huge bear hug. I could hear his bones crack from where I stood and winced. Goku smiled up at the man and Asked for his woman while scratching the back of his head like an idiot. The man nodded and turned around to yell for the woman but was cut off as she stepped outside.  
  
I had to admit, she looked better than she usually did He long black hair was down around her waist instead of it's usual painfully tight bun. I could still faintly make out the crease it made. She hugged her man as he gave her the coursage and they made their way down the steps. "It's about time." I said bitchily and the limo slowly drove off to my womans house. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sighed lightly as yet again another slow song flew softly into the large ball like room. I had been asked to dance a few times but I was smart enough to know it was their idea of a funny joke. My mind spun with questions of why I came if I was only going to sit by the snack table but I ignored them as another clean cut guy walked up to me and grabbed my hand. I saw the laughter in his eyes and pulled my hand away violently. "Please go get your laughs else where." His eyes opened wider and he walked away slighly embarassed and I sighed again. So much for Prom. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chichi was now talking loudly about how some girl that we had known since kindergarden was actually going to come to the dance and I tuned in as she began talking about how she looked. "You know that girl with blue hair...I hear it's natural...but anyway, yeah she's actually comeing, you know how noone likes her well she just decided to up and come to OUR prom. I was shocked when I head but since her father it rich I heard her dress is beautiful..But since she's always so grungy I assume that she has no idea how to match! Can you believe it??" The Limo came to a stop and I sighed in relife as the door opened letting me out I ran up the stairs to my "girlfriends" door and knocked. I had planned on breaking it off about a week ago but my mother had said I owed it to her to take her to prom she was just to clingly and hated me to go anywhere without her. I couldn't go out to Kakarott's without haveing her scream at me.  
  
The door opened and there she was standing in a long t-shirt with her hair up in a messy bun and her make-up from earlier the day was slightly smeared under her eyes like she had been crying. "Vegeta...this isn't right..I don't feel that spark between us anymore..I can't go to prom with you I'm so sorry I know how much you love me but I just can't put myself through that." My mouth droped open and I imagined I looked somewhat like a fish. She sobbed once and took a step back. "Sasha...Do you really want to end it?" She nodded and I smiled. "Don't feel bad...I wanted to end it sooooo long ago!" She looked disappointed and furrowed her eye brows.  
  
"Your not going to beg me back?" She asked and I shook my head. "UHG! MEN!" she screamed in my face before she slamed the door. I smirked and ran back to the limo. "I'm a free man!!!" I screamed and Chichi looked at me oddly. "I'm so sorry Vegeta I know you must be so hurt!" She said sympathetically and I snorted. "Yeah right! lets go!" I yelled and we shot off towards the dance. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sighed heavier than I had before and tapped my foot to the fastpace music booming off the walls and pushed myself off the wall and turned slightly looking at the door. A group of clingy love sick teens walked through and I gagged. someone tapped my shoulder and I spun around accidentally knowcking into the one who had just tapped me. She squeaked and I smiled happily at her. "Hi 18!" I said and hugged her. She smiled also and patted my back. "I saw you over here all alone and felt bad. Why don't you come and tag-a-long with my group!" I sighed and shook my head, I knew the kind of peopel 18 hung out with, Stuck up bitches, even the men, which was pathetic. "No thanks 18 but I'll just watch form over here," I saw the saddened look on her face and quickly corrected myself. "I'll probably come over and hang around later though." She smiled and nodded walking away and I sighed for the millionth time that night and looked at the door again.  
  
A tall boy with black spiky hair walked through the foggy smoke and smiled as he saw all the women stop to gaze at him. I knew him.., I had since I was 6, Vegeta Ouji, the most popular and elegable man in Los Angelas East high school. He turned his head and looked me up and down before I caught his eyes and I was shocked at the electricity they held. Suddenly I saw what all the other girls saw in him and I knew this was the beginning of a very unhealthy obsession. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I walked through the smokey doorway I saw the hundereds of girls stop where they were to look over me then to my right to see Sasha. Their smiled grew wide as they saw her nowhere to be found. I looked to my left and saw a girl eyeing me but not with lust. Just the genuine curiosidy. I looked her up and down quickly and then glanced at her face and immediatly recognised her ocean blue eyes. Bulma... she had been one of my very few close friends, those friends consisting of, Kakarott, Krillin, and her but something had happen when we reached middle school. We wre immedialy catergorized in seperate groups and after that I hadn't seen much of her except for the short glances we gave eachother passing by in the hall. Her eyes sofened and I saw all the hurt I had caused her when I had drifted form her. My gaze was broken when Kakarott slapped my back and pushed me forward.  
  
We walked up to the small group of people and Krillan popped up infront of me and smiled slyly. "I saw you looking at her..." I frowned heavily and slapped him upside the head. "Shut up Q-ball! when will you get over this rediculas idea that I like her?!?!" He put on a thoughtful face and raised a hand. "When Hell freezes over, because thats when you'll stop likeing her!" He ducked away from me as I swung at him and he laughed annoyingly and I walked away glareing at anyone who ever dare breathed in my direction. I headed ot the snack table and saw Bulma standing by the wall and the lights dimmed heavily and I sighed. Well it wouldn't hurt! I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "C'mon woman, your going to dance with me." Her eyes opened wider and I smirked and spun her around to meet me in the middle of the floor. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku pushed vegeta away form the door and I saw them walk to the secluded group of the ever so popular....popular people! I couldn't stand most of them, probably because they all couldn't stand me...I was probably one of the most disliked people they new of and what burned them even mored was that I knew Vegeta before he had gained the title of "sexy man" and it pissed them off.  
  
I saw Vegeta angerily take a swing at Krillen before he began walking towards me. He garbbed my hand. "C'mon Woman, your going to dance with me." I was shocked and the only thing I could even imagian to say was...nothing. He spun me around quickly and I was on the dance floor. He put my arms around his neck and I felt his warm hand slid down ot my waist. The song that was playing was one of the oldies...I hadn't heard it in years. Vegeta smirked down at me and I smiled lightly before I looked away.  
  
"Oh Woman how come you have to be all shy? we were alway one of the wierdest kids in the nieghborhood, and now your acting like all those times you got naked with me meant nothing." He whispered playfully and I stepped back slightly.  
  
"Vegeta Ouji! I was 6 years old and if I may correct you I was the wierdest kid in the neighborhood, you were the kid who felt sorry for me if I recall." Vegeta looked appauled. "I was never sorry for you, Hell I admired you...untill you let all these mother fuckers walk all over you... you were one of the most intersesting girls I knew untill you walked back into the shadows and let them consume you and now your just the little timid geek who everyone gets a laugh out of, when we were younger, you would have killed anyone who dared even think of you like that."  
  
I was taken aback and pissed off that that was what he thought of me. "Well, I admired you too before you became one of those selfesh assholes and categorized me under someone who was vile to look at as a humanbeing, you gave me that fire and it seemed to die when you decided I wasn't good enough for you!" I had never told him what I truely thought of him and he just looked at me and the couples around us were now looked eagerly at Vegeta for a retort but he just looked at me dumbly ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My heart felt like it had been pierced and I finally realized what all those empty startes in the hallways meants, she hated me and thought I looked at her like she was some kind of deaseaed rodant I could squash beneth my foot.  
  
"Bulma..."I tried but nothing else came out and she looked at me with digust and walked away leaveing the room and as the last few words fell of the speakers I ran after her.  
  
'Don't run away , don't be afraid, don't be shy girl.' ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'How could he? why would he even pull me out of my seclusion to make me say those things to him! I mean in a way he's still same ol' Vegeta but he's changed, to much for me to turn him back.' I walked hurridly down the street and felt hot tears pour down my face and they were soon joined by the cold rain. I heard the loud 'splsh, splash' of rain puddles behind me and turned around violently and caught Vegeta dead in his tracks stopping him in mid step. "What, haven't upturned enough things tonight??"  
  
He looked truely disturbed and I frowned harder and hated him for what he did to me.  
  
"...Vegeta, why? Why do you have to do this? Why do you have to come back, I was just getting along and now that you've slowed down enough for me to catch up I have a feeling your just going to leave me behind again when Sasha comes running back to you." Vegeta looked shocked and he walked up to me and I felt my self shiver before I was caught in his arms.  
  
"Bulma...I'm sorry I'm sorry for everything I've casued you and I'm sorry for leaveing you behind but I thought I was always trying to catch up to you, I miss you....and I'm sorry." I heard his voice tighten and felt the salty warm tears fall on my head. "Vegeta...I think I love you." I closed my eyes hard hopeing to shut out the rejection but Vegeta lifted my head and kissed me. My eyeys shot open and I was in shock of what was happening. but soon I closed my eyes and opened my mouth slighly to give him access. His tounge slid into my mouth and caressed my own and ran over my teeth and I shivered again and smiled into the kiss. He pulled back and I smiled. "I love you too Bulma." Tears pooled out of my eyes and I smiled widely before kissing him again. "Finally I can start wearing normal clothes now that I've got your attention again. He laughed lightly and I smiled laying my head against his chest.  
  
This was how it should be and this is how it was. I sighed contently and we began to walk towards my house in the cool rain and it began to lighted up and the skys began to open...like my heart. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!!" Krillen yelled happily and Goku sighed handing over the bill as they watched Bulma and Vegeta walk down the road.  
  
"Dude, I could have sworn that they would get together at graduation! You suck! you got prom and thats not fair!!!!"  
  
"Shut up and lets go collect my money from 18 and Chichi!" Goku nodded sticking out his lower lip and followed Krillen back inside.  
  
"I still don't think it's fai-" the doors closed shutting out all the sound and you could only hear the simple 'splash, splash' of Bulma and Vegeta as they walked down the long black road. Bulma laughed happily as Vegeta picked her up and raced off catching up to the rain. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there ya go if you all want me to continue this fic then PLEASE!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! tell me b/c I kinda want to but if your content with this then just let me know if it was good enough, thank you guys and I'll ttya(all) later byyyyeeee!!!!!!!!!!  
l  
l  
l  
\/ Click it~!!!! 


End file.
